A Secret Love
by jmills99
Summary: Kaname holds a secret, his lover Zero. He must hide the relationship from the vampire council, if not Zero could be killed. Yaoi KxZ
1. Prologue

Prologue

Zero was getting used to attending the night classes at the prestigious Cross Academy, a school with a secret; both humans and vampires coexisted together. The humans attended class during the light of day, and the vampires of course attended their classes by the light of the moon. The famous pure- blood vampire, Kaname, the leader of the night class, also held a secret himself. The beautiful, and graceful raven had a lover, Zero.

It was unheard of for a pure- blood to hold a lover that was an ex- human, and the fact that Zero was a male was scandalous all on its own. If the vampire council ever found out, they would have Zero killed, and Kaname would surly be punished for his unlooked upon behavior.

Once it was found out that Zero was a vampire, the chairman of the school allowed the silver haired man to switch his classes from day to night. This change allowed the two men to become closer, and eventual lovers.


	2. Zero's jealousy

A Secret Love

Chapter 1

As the night and day classes switched Yuki stared at the handsome and beautiful Kaname- senpai. The young girl had a strong crush on the mysterious vampire. His strands of hair softly blew to the side from the soft wind, at this very moment the man looked more like a prince than a blood sucking monster. The young man caught the girl looking at him and he smiled warmly, holding his thin hand out towards her; however the man next to him scowled in displeasure at the kind gesture.

Standing next to the brunette was Zero, Zero used to be a perfect just like Yuki, but his urges as a vampire became too strong to control, and the chairman suggested he move to the night class. The silver haired man tried to hide his feelings of contempt while Kaname walked towards Yuki to say hello. He knew full well that Yuki had a crush on Kaname, and he did not like how the pure- blood acted so kind to her. He stood behind staring at the two making polite small talk.

"Kaname- sama, it's time to go!" yelled Aido. Kaname turned around and gave him a wave telling the blond he would be right there.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Yuki"

"Likewise"

They waved their goodbyes, and they each headed in the opposite direction.

Kaname's door slammed shut, and then loudly locked.

"Is something wrong? Kaname asked worridly to his beloved Zero.

"What do you mean what's wrong!? You were flirting with Yuki today, and right in front of me no less!"

Kaname walked calmly towards his love with kind eyes, he stood right in front of the furious man and put a gentle hand on the pale cheek.

"I was not flirting with Yuki, I was simply being polite, something you might want to try some time".

Zero turned his head away from the other man in shame. "Sometimes I feel you would rather be with her than with me" he confessed sadly.

Kaname softly turned the sad and vulnerable face towards his "I would never leave you Zero, I love you, and only you" with that said Kaname brushed his lips towards Zero's. As Zero slowly opened his delicate mouth, Kaname's wet and tender tongue slid inside. Zero loved when he was kissed by this man, this softly, spoken vampire. His kisses were never rough unless he initiated it that way, and the soft skin of Kaname's hands were always there soothingly caressing his cool skin.

As the unearthly kiss slowly broke apart they stared into each other's eyes; Zero's face held a light red tint to it. Both chests softly rising up and down trying to gasp for breath; "I am sorry I acted so jealous" Zero said trying to apologize for the way he had behaved earlier.

Kaname brushed a light strand from the flushed face in front of him "it is alright, I am actually flattered that you feel so strongly for me" he said with a hint of a smirk. He took Zero's hand and walked him over to the bed. The sun was rising signaling to the vampires it was time to sleep.

Both bodies now warmly covered by expensive sheets and blankets fell asleep to each other's comforting breath.

Yuki sat next to her good friend Yori, preparing for her first class she opened her blue notebook to the last page of written notes.

"How are you feeling today Yuki?" her quiet and usually serious friend asked.

"I feel a little tired, I had to stop a few of the day students from wondering around the night dormitories last night".

"Well, try not to fall asleep today, we are going to go over the test sensei will be giving us tomorrow".

Yuki nodded with a determined face and a clenched fist next to her cheek.

Fifteen minutes later and Yuki had already dozed off, her head laying on her crossed arms, and her notebook forgotten next to her head. Yori shook her head in disapproval, _Yuki really should get more sleep, at this rate she is not going to pass her classes._

As the class ended Yori shook her friend's shoulders gently, "Yuki, wake up", Yuki slowly raised her groggy face.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked hoarsly. "Yeah, the whole class".

Yuki dropped her head straight back down onto the table, "not again!" she sighed frustrated with herself.

"It has been so hard since Zero is not a perfect anymore, I have to do extra work to make up for the loss of his absensce" she complained.

"Maybe you should talk to the chairman about offering someone else to work for you?"

Yuki nodded, that was a pretty good idea, but who would be able to do it?

Yuki and Yori walked side by side towards their last class, well it looked more like Yuki was sleep walking, then an idea came to the usually energetic perfect.

"Hey Yori? What if you worked with me as a perfect?" Yori looked to her friend as if she were crazy.

"I don't know, I'm not much for taking on extra responsibilities. I will have to think about it".

Zero sat up from the bed, he had an hour until his first class began, it seemed that Kaname had already gotten up. He looked out the window, the sun was a beautiful orange and carried a hint of pink. It was calming to watch the sun go down, and watch how everything slowly became engulfed by darkness.

A dull aching pain interrupted his thoughts, he hated when this happened, but he needed it, and he needed it now; blood. His head became dizzy with desire, and his body became weak, where was Kaname? He needed to drink from his delicate neck. He knew it was against the school rules to bite anyone on school grounds, but since Kaname was another vampire it did not matter much.

Kaname came walking in, he knew that Zero was in need of some blood. He quickly walked up to the weak man and offered his neck. Zero's eyes widened with delight as he was presented his lover's offer; he carefully brushed the hair aside, and greedily bit into the warm and blood filled neck. As Zero's sharp fangs cut through Kaname's skin he hissed out through his teeth. He could hear the faint sucking and slurping sounds coming from the other male. Crimson blood dripped down Zero's chin and down his neck, he loved the taste of Kaname's blood the most, he had drank from the necks of others, but no one's could compare to Kaname's. Maybe it was because he was a pure- blood and the blood was just so rich, he did not know, all he knew was that he loved it.

* * *

Endnote

Thank you for the reviews! I wasn't expecting any bc it was just the prologue lol. So as you can tell Zero is jealous of Yuki when she is around Kaname, awww. Hehe, more jealousy to come in the next chapter :evil grin:

Please read and review!


	3. A new perfect?

A Secret Love

Chapter 2

Yuuki kept on thinking of Yori working with her as a perfect, it would be great to be able to work with someone, especially since she was already good friends with her, Yuuki's job would be a lot more fun. Of course she would have to learn about the secret of Cross Academy, the secret of schooling not only humans, but vampires as well. She decided to head toward the chairman's office and discuss the idea with him, hopefully he wouldn't dismiss the idea of having a new perfect. After all he has always seemed keen on the idea of keeping the schooled vampires a secret.

Yuuki walked down the brightly decorated hallway to the slightly crazy chairman's office. As she neared the door she could faintly hear the smooth velvet voice of Kaname. Her face reddening at just the mere thought of the blood sucking vampire. The sound of his voice alone could spark feelings of warmth and giddiness from within; hesitantly she slowly turned the golden doorknob. As the young girl stepped inside the office, Kaname was just about to leave the room.

"Hello Yuuki"

"Hello, Kaname- senpai" she replied with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. A few moments of staring at his eloquent facial features, he was gone. He seemed in a hurry, and his thin body was already around the corner of the opposite end of the hallway. She shrugged the action off and entered the neatly organized room.

"Ah! Yuuki, what brings you here?"

"Well, um it has been increasingly difficult doing my duties with Zero's absence as a perfect, so I was thinking that maybe Yori could take his place and work with me".

The headnaster thought over the idea presented to him with his slim hand under his chin. Yuuki just looked upon the thinking man making the saddest face possible to help persuade him to see that her idea really could work.

After a few silent moments the headmaster of the academy responded.

"Of course Yori can work with you!" he squealed. "She will have to accept the fact that she is going to school with vampires, but I am sure she will not freak out too about it, I mean she is very mature for her age, and she has never gotten into trouble in the past".

An excited smile grew onto the brunette's face. _This is great! Now I will be able to have some company while I do my job, and I will be able to stay awake during my classes!_

1212121212121

Zero sat in his seat near the back of the dark and shadowy classroom. He was currently trying to concentrate on what the teacher was talking about, but all his mind seemed to want to focus on was a particular vampire, who sat diagonally from him in the front row. Just the way he put the end of his pen in his mouth sent shivers down his spine. The silver haired vampire just prayed that his sensei would not call on him to answer her question, because frankly he had no idea what she was blabbering about at all.

Kaname turned around from having a feeling that someone was staring at him, when he turned his head and found Zero looking at him while biting his lip in a most adorable manner he gave a soft chuckle, he then turned back around to face the teacher. Zero hated how the vampire had such a hold on him, but Zero couldn't help it, he was mesmerized by the pure- blood. He gazed down at his empty notebook page where he should have been taking notes. But the only thing written on it was Kaname's name with a simple heart around the letters.

Zero knew that he should not stare at his love for too long in public, if he was caught doing such a thing the other vampires would figure out how deeply they truly felt for each other. Zero had to be careful when he was around his man in public, one small slip of the tongue, or one wrong look, and their relationship would be extinguished. His heart ached at the thought of losing Kaname, he would have no reason to live if he was ripped apart from his lover. His head now full of depressing and sorrowful thoughts as he took his pen and ran it many times through the name inside the heart.

As Zero scribbled roughly through the letters on his paper Kaname turned his head in Zero's direction; a frown graced his elegant face. Zero appeared to be on the verge of crying, but the dark haired man was forced to look away so as to not create suspicion. If only he was not a pure- blood he thought, then their relationship would at least be a little more acceptable, but no, he had to be born to a lineage of pure- blood vampires. He clenched his jaw muscles as he blamed himself for having to be so secretive with their love. He tried to force these thoughts out of his head and began listening to the lecture once again.

Trickles of rain started falling from the starry sky, even the gods seemed to be crying for the forbidden love between the two male vampires. Light water droplets could be heard hitting the outside of the glass windows. The mood for the rest of the night seemed to be dreary for the rest of the night students as well. While the rain poured down harder Aido sighed, "I hate it when it rains, it makes the night seem to drag on forever" he said as he slumped his usually straight back. The others seemed to agree when there were a lot of agreements of "yeah", "I know", and "me too, I can't stand it" were heard.

Kaname hushed the students down and tried to calm the increasingly restless students, but he knew what they were feeling, if anything he felt it one hundred times more over.

121212121212

Yuuki stood watch from inside the night dormitories not being able to concentrate, because in the morning she would explain the great news to her best friend Yori. She just hoped that she would accept the privileged job.

* * *

Endnote

Thank you for your reviews! It helps me to want to write more, and helps me want to improve my writing. I know not much happened in this chapter, but the next should be a lot more interesting. Read and Review please!


	4. Guilt

A Secret Love

Chapter 3

Yuki's mouth opened wide as a long yawn passed through her lips, it had been a long night, but the excitement of expressing to her friend the magnificent news helped her to climb out of bed. The young girl quickly put her black school uniform on, and brushed her slightly tangled brown hair. After her morning routine was finished, she walked briskly to Cross Academy. It was a delightful day without a cloud in sight, much the opposite than the night before. She hummed a happy tune as she came to the tall and well designed building of her school. As she walked through the gates the vampire students were getting bombarded with screaming and squealing fan girls. One even squealed in excitement when one of the charming night students gave her a wink.

"Did you see that? He totally just winked at me!"

"What do you mean? he was definitely winking at me! Why would he wink at you?"

Yuki gave a sigh, but then quickly straightened up her back; she would not let these girls ruin her day. She went straight to work on organizing the students for a less chaotic scene. As soon as all the screaming day class girls were in the school building, she hurried her way towards her best friend.

Yori could be seen at the end of the hall grabbing her math text book for algebra, from her blue locker. A loud slam was heard, she then turned around to view her friend quickly running her way.

"Yori!, Yori!" she cried nearly out of breath from running so much. She nearly collided right into her, but Yori held out both of her arms to stop the near collision.

"You…perfect…agreed…can't wait" she huffed, out of breath.

"What?"

"The chairman agreed that you could work with me as a perfect, you would be taking the place of Zero".

Yori looked shocked, "he really agreed?" Yuuki nodded.

"Yeah, but if you agree to the position you need to see him in his office for a meeting".

Yori nodded her head, "I'll have to think about it, I'll give you my answer at the end of last class".

"Okay"

They both then headed to their first period class.

12121212121212

Zero followed Kaname and the rest of the vampires to walk to their dorms. Ichijou noticed that Kaname had a sullen look on his face, he also could see the slight drag in his usual upbeat foot steps. He did not say a word of his observations though, the blonde did not want to make a scene in front of the others.

As Kaname opened the door to his private room after the others had left, he heard Ichijou's voice call out from across the hall, "wait, Kaname- senpai!" the thin pure blood looked towards the direction of the voice.

"What is it Ichijou?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking though" and he turned to occupy his room, but the other would not have that.

"Are you sure? You seem…sad, is there anything I can do to help?"

Kaname glanced into Ichijou's eyes and freight overcame his entire body; it was unexplainable, the true reason he was depressed. He could not express his true feelings on how he felt guilt about being a pure blood, and having to conceal his relationship with another man, and an ex- human, no less. His vision now blurred with anxiousness and panic, and against Kaname's last desire, a single tear slid down the young and delicate face. He swiftly hid his shameful emotions from the blonde, but could not escape, for Ichijou had a tight grip on the other's slim arm.

"Kaname, you're crying"

Kaname just stood still with his arm still enclosed in Ichijou's hand, not knowing what to do next, he knew he could not lie his way out of this one, not with that tear still on his cheek, that so greatly betrayed him. But he knew if he confessed to the man about his forbidden secret, he would be putting not only his own life in danger, but Zero's as well.

"Please, let me go" Kaname sighed, still looking away from Ichijou.

Worry etched onto the smaller one's face, but he reluctantly complied to Kaname's request, what else could he do? He watched the teary eyed man retreat back into his quarters, the blonde just stared confused at the other side of the door before he left the area for good. He vowed to himself to keep a close eye on the brunette from now on.

1212121212121212121

Kaname tossed and turned in his warm bed, he thrashed about, having a terrible nightmare.

"_No, no don't hurt him! Kill me instead!"_

"_I am sorry but it is against regulation rules for the Vampire Council to kill a pure blood vampire, but we are allowed to imprison them. Zero, however is NOT a pure blood vampire, we are going to exterminate this disgusting creature right now"._

"_Guards, please take Zero away for his death"._

"_NOOO_

OOOOOOOOO!!" Kaname sat straight up dripping in sweat, and gasping for breath. His mind quickly brought an image of Zero's resilient face, he had to go check on him to see if he was alright.

Kaname slipped out of his own quarters and peered down the brightly lit hallway, not a soul in sight. Once he spotted Zero's room, he quietly and carefully walked to his door. Without even knocking he found himself staring at his lover sleeping peacefully. The blue covers up to his chin, with the smallest bit of drool upon them. Kaname smiled wearily, once he found that Zero was indeed safe, he could not bring himself to tear his sight from the adorable scene.

The pure blood did not want to go back to his large and lonely room, he just could not bring his trembling body to leave. Closer, and closer he came to the one he would die for, his heart beat faster and faster as the slumbering body became clearer. The next thing he knew he was laying right beside the silver haired male, breathing in his scent.

He fell right to sleep; it seemed Zero kept the nightmares away without even knowing it.

121212121212

Yuki eyed Yori exiting her economics class, "So, have you come to a decision?"

"Yeah, I decided to take the job, I mean the night students do scare me a little, but I'll get to spend more time with you" she said with a genuine smile. Yuki hugged her friend tightly around her waist.

"Come on! We got to get you to the chairman's office" she said while dragging her frazzled friend behind by the arm.

As the chairman's face lit up with Yori's decision, he explained to her along with Zero, the night class comprised of vampires. Yori, of course was shocked with the information at first, but the initial shock changed into curiosity, and interest.

"Could Zero show me around the night class dorms and the area surrounding it?"

"Well Yuki could easily show you"

"Yes, well" she hesitated as a small blush came across her face, "I wouldn't want to trouble Yuki". The chairman understood, obviously she had a crush on Zero.

"Well, I am sure that could be arranged" he said with a smile.

* * *

Endnote

It seems that little Yori has a crush on Zero, I wonder how Kaname will take this little bit of news, hehe. And aww poor Kaname struggling with the fact that their relationship cannot be known by anyone else.


	5. Don't ever leave me

A Secret Love

Chapter 4

Zero absent-mindedly brushed his sleepy eyes gently with his pale fingers. When his purple eyes fluttered opened he noticed Kaname's sleeping face upon his pillow. Staring at him calmly, studying his breathless features, Zero realized Kaname was putting both men in a most compromising position.

"Kaname. Kaname," he called out softly, attempting to wake him up so that there would be no way that they would be caught in the same bed at once. When Kaname opened his eyes, he hugged the silver-haired man tight around his waist.

"Kaname?"

"Don't leave me…" Kaname mumbled.

"What?"

Kaname placed kiss after kiss on the confused face above him.

"Are you okay?"

"I had a dream… they were taking you away from me…it was so real…" His hand was now caressing Zero's lower back.

"Is that why you came to my bed last night?"

Kaname nodded.

"I love you." Kaname kissed Zero on the lips. Zero did not hesitate to open his lips-it had been awhile since he had felt the beautiful vampire's tongue in his own mouth and he welcomed it willingly. Kaname reached his arm down between their bodies to cup Zero's penis.

Zero's eyes widened. "We have to get ready for class! We have no time." He whispered frantically while looking back and forth worriedly. Kaname paid no attention. He desperately needed this.

"Please," the pure blood pleaded. "It's been so long…too long." Zero couldn't argue with that.

The ex- human leaned down next to the other's ear and whispered, "Take me."

They looked into each other's eyes and they kissed with undying passion. Kaname's desperate and frantic hand pushed and compressed Zero's night shirt up so that it crinkled just below his chin. Demonstrative fingertips grazed and brushed against quivering muscles. Ardent lips and a wet and moist tongue latched onto one nipple, while the other one was being gently tweaked by two careful fingers.

Zero slowly closed his brightly colored eyes submitting to the pleasure his lover was showering him with. Strands of brown hair tickled the bare chest of the lightly panting ex- human, his senses going into overdrive; even the pure- blood's thin, and delicate eye lashes could be felt on his heaving upper body. As Kaname sucked, glistening, translucent saliva now covered an erect nub, a thin strip trailing to its partner. Zero's heels dug into the heated mattress, stroking the bed sheets back and forth in an attempt to quiet the light moans trying to escape.

Kaname leaned back on his knees to unbutton his white shirt and to slip his pajama bottoms off his slender hips. Only his black underwear remained on the lithe and agile kneeling body. Zero opened his glossy eyes to notice Kaname was almost naked in front of him. The silver haired vamp kneeled before his lover, noticing his well defined muscles and lustful eyes, Zero lunged for the pure blood's pulsing neck. Kaname didn't even notice the quick and rapid movement until Zero's sharp fangs easily pierced the delicate skin.

Kaname clutched onto the other's back with one hand and lifted Zero's shirt completely off.

"Zero…" He could hear Zero greedily swallow his crimson blood.

Kaname's POV

I start panting as I feel the fierce, and yet beautiful, white fangs sink deeper and deeper into my skin. The experience of being bitten by another had eluded me, that is, before Zero. I had always imagined it would be painful, but with this man, it is mixed with pain and pleasure. Blood is now pouring down my shoulder, but I leave it be, letting it drip down my chest.

I tightly grip his shoulder letting him know that he has taken enough blood. The sharp fangs retract from my skin, and he licks at the red liquid, lightly pouring out of his bite marks.

Zero leans his head against my blood streaked shoulder and whispers "Are you okay?" I nod my head yes, not wanting him to waste time worrying over me. I tilt his head with my hand so that I am able to enter my tongue inside his warm orifice. As our kiss becomes deeper, I push him gently back onto the bed. Before I break the kiss I bite gently on his lower lip, and swipe my tongue quickly on the piece of skin.

Zero brings his mouth closer to mine, I can tell he wants another kiss, but I lean back, and the smallest smile breaks onto my lips. I do love kissing him, I really do, but my control is slipping faster and faster as my thin, shaky hands pull down my lover's pants.

I feel no embarrassment, or shame, as I push my face up against the clothed erection, and breathe in his scent. I feel it pulsing and quaking next to my flushed cheek, I love him so much, I would do anything for this man; ex- human or not, I love him unconditionally.

"Kaname…"

I look up at the man gasping for breath, I love being able to see him losing control. I love watching his usual serious and rigid body writhe and moan under my touch. Only I can do this to him.

I take the unnecessary piece of clothing off his hips, and sink my mouth downward, completely covering his penis. I worship the piece of flesh as I hear his moans become longer and louder. I make sure my teeth and especially my fangs don't scrape the sensitive skin, I don't ever want to hurt him.

Normal POV

Kaname's tongue slid and swirled over the rigid and now twitching shaft; pre- cum fell and dripped smoothly and effortlessly onto his tongue; and the substance was swallowed like a child drinking juice. Zero's back arched into the air and off the bed as the suction between his legs became stronger and stronger. Then it stopped. Zero blinked, annoyance crossing his features, and started to whimper when he felt Kaname's mouth no longer on his manhood.

"Why did y-"

"Shh…" Kaname ordered.

Kaname crawled seductively up to Zero's face and placed a delicate finger up to Zero's mouth. Zero complied by opening his moist lips, taking the finger in. Zero hated having fingers probing his hole, but he never complained, because he knew without them the larger intruder would hurt ten times worse.

Three fingers were now twisting and rotating inside Zero's bottom. He scrunched up his face every so often while his hole started to widen, but when one of the fingers touched a pleasurable spot inside his body he grasped at Kaname's arm and cried out his name. Kaname kissed his forehead and slipped his fingers out. The pureblood carelessly took off his dark underwear and was encouraged in between Zero's wide laid out legs.

Kaname held his penis and pressed it against the only opening Zero had below his waist where something like his genitals could fit. He prayed that this would not be the last time he would be able to enter Zero, why must his love be so forbidden?

"I love you."

And that was the last thing he breathed out before his erection entered the forbidden entrance of his lover.

* * *

Endnote

Okay I promise to continue on with the lemon next chapter, it has been awhile since I've updated so I wanted to give you something lol. Reviews are Welcome!


	6. Take me

A Secret Love

Chapter 5

Zero squeezes his lavender eyes tensely, he can feel the pre- cum covered skin slip through his hole.

Kaname's chocolate colored hair hid his eyes as his feminine hips slowly inched closer to Zero's. As their hips connected, the pure- blood's ragged breath ran through Zero's ears.

"May I move?" came the slightly strained request.

"No, n-not yet", Zero needed a few more moments before Kaname could start thrusting into and out of his bottom. His body wasn't used to being filled like this, the muscles in his buttocks were having a little trouble relaxing.

Kaname struggled to keep stagnant, but his will power was strong, which he was very thankful for. To help steady his body, he opted to gently bite and nibble the silver haired vampire's shoulder. This also helped Zero concentrate on something else, other than the burning, pain shooting through his rear.

After awhile, Zero felt the pleasure multiply, and the pain lessen. The vampire implored for his lover to move.

Zero's pleasure heightened even more as Kaname found a steady pace. A slim, and slender leg wrapped itself around Kaname's lower waist to drive the pure- blood's penis even deeper.

They strived to keep their groans in check, but it was becoming more and more difficult as Kaname's thrusts amplified in speed.

Zero's wandering hands ran down Kaname's constantly moving back down to the brunette's bum, which was clenching and unclenching at quite a swift rate.

Kaname could feel his climax coming quickly, he knew he couldn't last much longer. A few thrusts later Kaname came hard inside Zero's hole, filling it to the point where it trickled down Zero's thighs.

Panting hard, Kaname lifted himself off of Zero's sweaty body. Unfortunately Kaname was the only one who had found release.

"K-Kaname, I didn't…"

Kaname turned his head towards Zero's whimpering voice.

"Kaname…"

"I know, please", Kaname crawled onto his hands and knees, and faced away from Zero's body, "cum inside me".

Zero moaned in reaction to Kaname's offering. He licked his red lips staring at his boyfriend's bare ass in front of his face. Kaname's legs were spread out wide so his cheeks were separated waiting for Zero to fill the gap.

The ex- human slowly lifted himself to his knees and moved up to Kaname's inviting behind.

As Zero eased himself into Kaname's body he didn't waste any time before he pounded wildly, and desperately into the other.

Kaname arched his back before crying out with both pleasure and pain. Zero's strong hands gripped Kaname's hips as he worked toward his own release.

It wasn't long before Kaname came a second time, along with Zero.

The scent of sex filled the room as Zero exhaustedly collapsed onto Kaname's heaving back. Both concentrated on bringing their breath back to normal.

121212121212

The rest of the Cross Academy vampires wondered where Zero and their dorm leader, Kaname were. Both males had missed nearly all of their classes today. It was unlike Zero to miss a class, but it was even more unlikely for Kaname.

The chairman had noticed that both Zero and Kaname were missing as well. He was especially trying to find Zero because he was going to be the one to show Yori around the night dorms. He then headed straight to Kaname's room, maybe he knew where the vampire hunter was.

As he walked to the large wooden doors he thought he heard a kissing sound, but quickly dismissed it as a part of his imagination. When he finally knocked on the door the chairman faintly heard some quick rustling of the sheets on the other side of the doors. He pushed his ear close to the large door, but there was nothing but silence from that point on.

Kaname opened the doors to his room and was greeted by a smiling chairman.

"Yes, may I help you?"

The chairman noticed the other only wearing a burgundy robe, and his head of usually neat locks were slightly askew. Maybe he's sick, the older man thought.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked the vampire with concern.

"Um, no, I have caught a nasty cold actually".

"Well I'm sorry that I have disturbed you, but do you know where Zero might be by any chance?"

Kanme's eyes opened a fracture, but quickly went back to normal.

"No I haven't, I will keep a look out for him though" Kaname replied as politely as he could.

But Zero was anything but calm as he huddled himself in a closet full of Kaname's clothes and other belongings. His breath came out at a fast pace, almost to the point of hyperventilating, trying to keep it noiseless as possible. He squeezed his knees tighter with his bare arms and just hoped the chairman did not want to look inside the room. He really wasn't feeling well at all, he wasn't sure if it was the frightening thought that he could be caught as Kaname's lover at this very moment, or the fact that Kaname could be dragged away from him, never even being able to say goodbye.

A few seconds later the closet door opened, and Zero's heart nearly stopped. As the dark figure came closer to the huddled vampire he felt cold hands tugging at his arms, as he looked up he gave out a relieved breath, it was Kaname.

"Are you okay?" Kaname whispered as he crouched down to where Zero sat.

"Yeah" came an unconvincing breath. "I was just a little nervous I guess" he mumbled trying to sound less scared than he really was.

Kaname smirked and lifted the chin of the still shaking vampire, "I wouldn't let them take you so easily".

Zero just stared at his love, and was surprised at how Kaname seemed to be so calm.

"Weren't you nervous?" he asked as he stepped out of the closet.

"Of course I was" Kaname said as if it was so obvious.

"Yeah, right" Zero mumbled under his breath.

"By the way, the chairman is looking for you" he handed Zero his clothes.

"Why?",

"I don't know, he didn't say".

Zero sighed as he combed through his messy hair with his fingers. The sun poured through the windows and Zero growled covering his eyes, he was exhausted and sore, and right now he wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed.


	7. You knew?

A Secret Love

Chapter 6

Zero looked into the chairman's two knowledge filled eyes sharply. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It would only be this one time, and I already requested for your teachers permission to miss class, although some were not too happy about it. They said you missed last night's classes, were you feeling under the weather?"

Zero looked away, he was horrible at lying, and detested the act just as much. He opted to say nothing. His expression was one of both tragedy and pain.

"So will you do it?" chairman asked.

Realizing that the subject was dropped, his tense shoulders slackened slightly against his tired body. Still, he wasn't fully relieved.

Zero, with his eyes closed calmly, agreed with a short and quick nod.

"Thank you," chairman responded.

Zero turned around to leave, but before he reached the doorknob the chairman's voice seared through his entire body like a silver bullet.

"And Zero, I do not disapprove of your relationship with Kaname, but please be careful, because I assure you the vampire council would _not_ feel the same."

Zero's whole body froze in mid step, his face became beat red with nervousness and embarrassment. Sweat dripped from his overly warm palms.

A few seconds after the initial shock his silver haired head whipped violently toward the other.

"What!?"

The older male just smiled warmly and knowingly, his eyes sparkled.

"Did you think I didn't notice?"

Zero's mouth opened wide as if he were about to speak, but no sound was voiced. He didn't know what to say. Instead he just stared at the older man like a red faced statue.

Zero couldn't take the uncomfortable silence. The knowledge that someone actually knew of his secret…it was just all too much! He couldn't will his voice to say anything, but since his brain was screaming 'GET OUT NOW!' that is precisely what he did.

After running down the hall Zero collapsed against the pale colored wall next to one of the empty classrooms. His head hung low as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Sliding down to the floor, his knees bent up, and eyes diverted to the well polished floor, Zero gasped for more air.

He already knew that he had to be careful about his secret romance with Kaname, he knew that they would not approve whatsoever, but realizing that the chairman was okay with the relationship actually started to calm him. He wished now that he had controlled himself, or at least handled the news with a little more dignity, but what was done was done; he couldn't turn back time.

Once he caught his breath he remembered that he had to meet with Yori to show her around the vampire dorms, and to show her how to defend herself and others against the vampires' desire of blood. He wasn't looking forward to the job at all. Hopefully she already knew something about the vampires taking night classes at the academy from someone filling her in, like the chairman or Yuki.

Zero stood erect, ran a hand through his soft hair, and exhaled. He journeyed his way to the outside area of the day class dorms to meet Yuki's friend. Hopefully she wouldn't be too frightened by his appearance.

111

Yori took in a deep breath, at the moment she was feeling quite anxious about seeing Zero. She always thought that the quiet boy was attractive, and even though he did not say much she found him sweet and kind… in his own non-attention getting kind of way.

Ever since he changed to the night class she rarely ever got to see him anymore.

Tucking a fair strand of hair behind her ear she continued waiting for her crush to appear.

Several minutes passed, but still no Zero.

'Maybe he isn't going to show,' she thought impatiently.

The young girl checked her watch. If he wasn't in sight in another five minutes she would leave.

But as soon as she lifted her despaired face from her wrist watch Yori could faintly see a young man with silver hair walking up the paved path. A relieved smile graced her face, and excitement quickly replaced her gloomy attitude.

As Zero's pale face became clearer, Yori found that he was even more handsome than the last time she discreetly gazed at the troubled teenager. Was it because she knew he was a vampire? Perhaps because she had always thought the vampires were extremely beautiful beyond compare she was now thinking of Zero in that light.

Yori and Zero strolled back to the night dorms side by side. Their walk was quiet, but it seemed neither of them really minded.

Crickets could be heard chirping in a kind of sing song melody. The only other distinct sound other than the crickets was the sound of a huge brown owl nearby.

"I'm really glad that you are helping me like this, and don't worry, Yuki already filled me in about the night class students being vampires."

Zero turned to the girl and gave a brief smile. "So you're not afraid then?" he asked.

Yori shook her head quickly; she didn't want him to think she was a scaredy cat or anything.

"That's good, because some of them can be pretty dangerous; like the level E's."

"Huh?"

"The level E type of vampire are vampires that were human once. As time goes by they become insane and lose their minds. These vampires must be killed with this." He pulled out a silver gun to demonstrate.

"What is it?"

"This is a special gun that will only kill vampires, it cannot harm a human."

"Wow."

"When we get to the wooded area I'll teach you how to shoot it."

Yori just nodded as they came to the night dormitories, Zero then went on to show her some sort of stick or something, she didn't know what it was called. Yori had no idea that this was what her best friend Yuki had been doing all this time. She just hoped she could be half as good as her.


	8. School girl's crush

A Secret Love

Chapter 7

Zero smiled while leaning back on a huge rock- like boulder, Yori was really catching on like a pro. She could already hold the gun correctly, and she was shooting all the targets Zero had planted perfectly. He also had to admit the night was not as horrible as he planned it would be, he looked up at the dimly lit sky, the night was just about over.

Yori walked over to the resting male, her damp hair slightly in her face and sweat dripped from her cheek, in other words she was exhausted. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"If a level E vampire bites you, will you turn into a vampire? Or is it just pure bloods that can turn a human being into a vampire?"

"Only a pure blood".

She sighed in relief, she really didn't want to be turned into a vampire, she rather liked being human. She had to wonder though, if she were a vampire, maybe Zero would like her better? She definitely would be able to see him more, but then she realized she herself would turn into a level E also.

"Can I ask another question?"

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you a level E vampire? I mean you don't look like a monster or anything?"

Zero sighed, "I took Kaname 's blood".

"Oh", she noticed the uncomfortable look he seemed to have acquired and quickly dropped the subject.

"How is it like… you know, being a vampire?"

He looked up at the questioning face, and gave a quick and an un- detailed response,

"basically the same as being human, except you have fangs, and you thirst for blood".

With that said he stood up and signaled to her that the training for today was done.

"There are still a few things that you need to learn, but I'm sure Yuki can handle that", she nodded and left the young vamp with a simple wave of her hand.

As Zero headed back to his room, his mind now flooded with how he was going to tell Kaname about their not so secret relationship, and to make sure no one else finds out.

Yori couldn't wait to tell Yuki all about her training, and how much she had learned and still needed to learn. She was sure that her best friend would show her the rest she needed to know. But she couldn't forget how beautiful Zero looked while showing her how to shoot the targets. She smiled to herself, she knew he probably wouldn't be interested in her, but if he ever asked her out she definitely wouldn't say no, she giggled to herself. Zero was always so quiet and reserved, she often wondered what went on in his gorgeous little head.

The glow of the sun broke brightly through the white fluffy clouds. This signaled the beginning of a new day, but to vampires it was time to get ready for bed, and for dreams to begin.

Some would dream sweetly about bright and positive futures, and of significant others. Zero however would dream of nothing but the dread he was sure would come in the following days. His life was anything but simple and sweet, and he knew it, sometimes he wished he was never turned into a blood thirsty vampire. His melancholy eyes closed after a long and stressful day, he brought the covers close to his tired face. His nose nestled against the fabric. He wasn't sure of how exactly the rest of his week was going to go, but he was sure of one thing, he was not looking forward to it.

Meanwhile a certain chairman of a certain academy was planning a romantic evening by candle light for a certain secret couple. He hummed to himself as he steadily jotted every idea that came to his scattered little head.


	9. Realization

A Secret Love

Chapter 8

Zero awoke from his light slumber with a terrible headache. Even in his sleep he still seemed to feel anxious and stressed out. He immediately looked around his room for some asperin to calm the pulsing pain in his head. With a cold glass of water he swallowed the pills down in one gulp.

It seemed as if his thin body were moving in slow motion, and that a simple act like getting undressed was a difficult concept.

As he dragged himself to the nearby bathroom to take a shower he began to feel the start of an incredible pain deep in his chest, an all too familiar pain, the pain of needing someone's hot, thick blood. He ignored the un-natural pulse in his chest, and proceeded to take a shower. He decided that he would deal with his blood thirst after he cleaned himself up.

Hot, soothing water trickled down his lean body, the warmth helped ease the tension in the vampire's sore muscles. Steam cascaded throughout the bathroom while flowing through Zero's lungs. The warm air began to relax the tense male so much he could have stayed there for hours.

Kaname sat at one of the tables in his room staring down at his chess game. He was feeling a bit lonely at this particular moment. He had a slight feeling that Zero was in some kind of pain, but it was very faint, he probably would be fine. He sighed, maybe he would visit some of the other vampires and see what they were up to.

He usually didn't feel this down on the weekends, but today he didn't feel like being around his own company. He lifted himself from his chair and combed through his hair with his right hand, he just hoped he didn't look too desperate for some company.

Once he opened his door to leave he started to feel better already. He decided to visit Kain and Aido.

Once he spotted them outside the Moon Dorms they waved to the pure- blood to join them. Kaname smiled politely and proceeded to walk over to where the two vampires were standing.

"Say Kaname, we were just discussing Valentine's Day, it's coming up soon".

"Yes, it is", Kaname agreed. "I am not looking forward to the screaming girls throwing themselves at me though", he finished with a small frown.

"Hmph, I rather enjoy it, especially when they bring me small gifts and love letters" he said while giving a smirk.

Kain chuckled, "wouldn't you like to settle down with one girlfriend?"

"No way! That's way too boring".

"What about you Kaname? Wouldn't you like a girlfriend?"

Kaname's smile faltered a bit, no girl could ever take the place of Zero, not one.

"Personally I don't see what the big deal is to have a girlfriend, it just seems too troublesome to me" Kaname inquired.

Kain frowned, "really? I don't think it would be _that_ much trouble to have a girlfriend".

"Maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend, hahahahaha" Aido said jokingly.

Kaname's eyes widened with horror and embarrassment, he did not find the vampire's joke very funny at all, in fact he found it quite demeaning.

"And what would be so wrong with that?!" Kaname blurted out to the blonde.

"Uh, um… I didn't mean to…"

Kaname had enough, he turned around and walked away cursing himself for what he just said.

Kain looked at Aido with confusion and surprise. Did Kain just here Kaname say what he thought he said?

Kain gave the other a stern look, "now look what you did".

"I was only joking, I still don't understand why he got so mad", Aido defended innocently.

"I think I might have an idea" Kain had then glanced back to the doorway where Kaname had stormed off.

Kaname's heart pounded in his chest and tears started to cloud his vampire vision. Was it really such a bad and humorous thing that he chose to have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend? He found Aido's little joke to be rude and disrespectful, he was sure Zero would have felt the same.

Kain started heading in the same direction Kaname had when he left.

"Where are you going?" Aido called out.

"I just want to make sure that Kaname is alright. I would advise you, for your own good, not to follow".

Aido silently watched as his cousin ran after Kaname, glancing up at the bleak sky, there, in the middle of ominous, black clouds was a vivid full moon.

Two vampire eyes suddenly widened in realization, was Kaname, their highly respected, and always dignified pure- blood…_gay?!_


	10. The talk

A Secret Love

Chapter 9

Kain took strong and assertive strides towards Kaname's room. The brash sound of his brown polished shoes could be heard against the slightly dirty, wooden floor. The determined red- head hadn't even thought through exactly what he would say to Kaname, he didn't even know if he would be allowed to talk to the pure- blood. He knew the stoic vampire was not known to talk openly about his feelings, and this was definitely not an easy and painless topic to speak about.

What if the pure- blood completely denied the accusation? Then what? I mean I guess there is still a small possibility that kaname doesn't, well, swing that way; but it is almost one hundred percent obvious that he does.

Kain reached the tightly closed doors that hid Kaname kuran from the rest of the world. As he stood in front of the sturdy pieces of polished wood he brought his clenched fist to the door and knocked three times. Kain listened for a sign that the pure- blood was coming to open the door to let him in, but after a few seconds of waiting nothing stirred.

Kain sighed in frustration and knocked again, louder this time.

"I know you're in there Kaname!" was screamed at the door, his brows beginning to furrow together. There was still no sign of movement from the other side.

The red- head leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Please", he sighed in desperation, "I just want to talk".

Silence.

"Aido didn't mean what he said earlier. You know he never thinks before he speaks. It was meant to be just a harmless joke".

Kain heard Kaname walk toward the closed doors, but they never opened, instead he heard a quiet voice.

"Do you think I'm a…a…_queer_?"

That last word hurt Kain's heart, how could he even think that way?

"No, Kaname, no I don't".

Kain then tilted his head so he faced the wall, and in a hushed voice he asked the question.

"If I may ask, are you…well, you know…_gay_?" he whispered the last word.

"I…I guess I am".

"It's Zero isn't it? I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one else is paying attention; and the way Zero quickly turns away in embarrassment".

He smiled to himself, he pictured Kaname blushing from what was just said.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it, it's rather cute actually, the way you act towards him. Always making sure he is properly fed, and scolding the other vampires when they talk badly about him".

"You don't think it's disgusting?"

"No".

Finally the door creaked open, and two blood- shot eyes peeked through the small opening.

"Thank you".

Kain smiled, "no problem".

The door closed once again, and the hallway was silent as it was before. The red- head looked around hoping not to findanyone eaves dropping, to his good fortune there were no spying eyes around, none that he could detect anyway. He gave a sigh of relief and retraced his tracks where he left his cousin so abruptly.


	11. I'm sorry

A Secret Love

Chapter 10

Zero's hand slid up his slender throat, the pain he was feeling was indescribable. Whether he liked it or not, he had to feed. And unsurprisingly the first image that formed inside his head was Kaname. His chest rose and fell slightly faster now, and the pounding in his head pulsated even harder. His joints began to burn every time he took a step, this was not good, not good at all.

His sight began to blur as the dull and, tedious colors of the dorm hallway slurred together. His footing began to falter, as if he were drunk from consuming too much wine. Again the image of _his_ face came to mind. His wavy dark hair, and deep hypnotic eyes half hooded from delicate eyelids. His strong and dignified poster, his deep sultry voice.

"Kaname" the whispered word was all that came through Zero's cracked lips before his body betrayed him to the fullest. His body had dropped carelessly onto the wooden floor with a small thump. His fragile limbs splayed disorganized and chaotic about his body, silver hair completely covering his eyes, his mouth open as if he were about to speak.

As soon as Zero's body had hit the floor, Kaname began running where he sensed Zero's presence. Sweat began to form on his brow, he could tell it was serious. He was not sure why he ignored the feeling at first, maybe because Zero always hated having him be reminded that he needed to feed. He was always saying that he could take care of himself, that he didn't want to be treated like a helpless baby. Kaname had never intended to treat him like that though, never saw him as helpless, he couldn't help it that he came off as overprotecting. Who wouldn't overprotect a man like that? Of course the one time he tried to give him some space… he turned out hurting him. If a vampire did not feed for a prolonged period of time the ever powerful creature would surely die.

When Kaname finally reached the fallen vampire he wasn't the only one that found Zero. Hunched over the fainted body was the chairman. The fair haired man began to lift the limp body and was prepared to carry him to his office. Before he fully lifted him into his arms he spotted Kaname a few feet away.

The pure- blood walked up to the scene taking place. He secretly wished that he had been the one to reach Zero first. To carry him to safety. He wasn't. Nevertheless he continued to walk with slow and steady steps towards the two men.

The chairman silently gestured for the other to help him with the body lying on the floor. The pure- blood nodded with agreement and the two males carried the unconscious boy to his office.

While carrying the body, they attracted confused and curious stares from others walking by in the many hallways they had to endure. Some even asked questions such as 'what happened to him?' and 'is he okay?' The chairman simply smiled, but Kaname remained blank and would not even acknowledge their presence. He knew it seemed rude and uncouth, but the fact of the matter was that he was just too worried about Zero. He was impatient to get Zero behind closed doors and to help revitalize him.

His skin felt cold and clammy, gentle fingers caressed the pale cheek anyway. Zero was laid gently down onto the cleared off desk in the dimly lit office.

"He needs blood".

Kaname already knew this, and immediately bit into the inside of his thin wrist. Smooth, thick crimson blood broke through the skin. The wrist was brought ceremoniously to the slack mouth below him.

Red blood slowly dripped out from the wound and landed inside the open mouth. Some splashed against white fangs, others landed on the still tongue. Soon the blood dripped down the dry throat, sliding against the soft tissue of the esophagus.

The chairman noiselessly watched the pure- blood carefully try to wake Zero up.

After awhile two eyelids fluttered open. At first all Zero could process were two fuzzy figures standing in front of him. As the two eyes blinked a few more times the two figures became clear.

"Ugh my head" he moaned out while trying to get up, but a gentle hand pushed him back down.

"You need to rest, you deprived yourself of blood for way too long".

The chairman walked over to his door, "I'll leave you two alone" and with that he was gone.

"You're such an idiot! You know that?!" kaname shouted out with a hint of fear.

"Huh?"

"You know what happens to a vampire when they go without feeding!"

Zero remained quiet, the truth was he did know this. His eyes lowered in guilt and shame. The truth was just too unbearable to reveal. The truth was he did it on purpose, he wanted to die.

"I'm sorry".


	12. The letter

A Secret Love

Chapter 11

"What?! You did this on purpose?"

Zero remained quiet and still. He knew Kaname would react this way, but at the time he had felt that killing himself was the only answer he had left. He knew it sounded selfish and weak, and now his love would know exactly how weak and pathetic he actually was.

"But why!?"

Zero remembered the letter he received under his door a few days ago. It had read that they knew about his relationship with Kaname, and they were going to reveal it to everyone, which included the vampire council. The letter looked like it was written in a girl's hand writing, but he couldn't recognize it.

"Because…someone knows about _us_". Zero's voice betrayed just how scared he was.

"What?" Kaname still seemed confused. Zero was starting to get frustrated.

"You know, us! As _lovers_!" the last word was whispered as if it were dirty and wrong.

"Who? The chairman? He doesn't care".

But Zero shook his head, he wasn't who he was talking about.

"No, I don't know who it is, but they sent me a letter and they are going to tell everyone, even the vampire council".

"I just, I didn't want to embarrass, or shame you when everyone found out" his voice was soft, barely audible. "Everyone looks up to you, I didn't want to ruin that".

Kaname was left speechless, he had no idea all this was going through Zero's head.

Two comforting arms immediately embraced the silver haired vampire. He would never be embarrassed, or ashamed by having others know about their relationship. The only reason he kept it a secret was the fact that he knew the vampire council would split them apart, and Zero would probably be killed.

"I love you, and you couldn't embarrass me even if you tried".

This made Zero smile, he squeezed Kaname tighter.

"I love you too".

Yuki and Yori were leaning against an old tree trying to stay awake to protect the day class from the blood thirsty vampires.

A yawn came out of Yori, "how the heck do you manage to stay awake all the time?"

"coffee" was all that Yuki managed to croak out.

A tired hand slid down Yori's even more tired face.

"When will a vampire walk by so I can shoot it, that would at least wake me up a little".

"Yeah tell me about it".

The temperature was slowly dropping outside where the two girls stood huddling together trying to stay alert.

"Why didn't we bring coats again?" Yori asked frustrated to her friend.

Yuki ignored the question, but kept shivering.

One minute later Yori grabbed Yuki's arm and started dragging her across the yard.

"What are you doing?"

"We're not staying out here freezing our butts off anymore, we're going inside".

"In the Moon Dorms? Where all the vampires are?"

"So what? We have weapons if any of them try anything, and it's a hell of a lot better than shivering out here all night".

Yuki didn't argue and let her close friend drag her to warmth.

As soon as they stepped in the fancy molded doors a rush of welcoming heat surrounded them.

"Ahh that feels better" Yori sighed.

"Come on lets rest over there on that couch near the staircase", Yori agreed silently following the brunette.

In a mere ten minutes both girls fell asleep together on the velvet covered couch. Yuki fell asleep with her head on the arm of the comfy sofa, and Yori rested her head on the arm on the opposite side. Fortunately the sofa was big enough to fit both of the female perfects.

As both girls fell into dreamland they were unaware of two vampires standing in front of their slumbering bodies.


	13. Busted!

A Secret Love

Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter has a little bit of gay bashing from Rima, I do like her character and I was going to make it be Ruka be the one who was against the relationship because I really don't like her but it just kind of turned out this way. Sorry for all the Rima fans out there.

Rima and Shiki Stared down at the two slumbering mortal girls. The two striking vampires looked down towards the couch, then at each other with blank expressions on their faces. At the very same time both Rima and Shiki playfully kicked the girls in their sides to wake them up.

Yuki moaned while rubbing at her sleepy eyes, Yori did the same.

"Shit".

Shiki's lips formed a seductive, and rare, smile.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Shiki questioned.

"Mortals" Rima answered with a bored tone.

"We were just leaving" Yuki quickly spoke out with a hint of fear laced in. Both girls tried for an escape, but their fast reflexes were just not fast enough.

Rima held onto Yori with incredible ease, and it seemed even easier for Shiki to grab Yuki. In a matter of seconds the two stoic vampires brought their gifts to none other than their respected, pure- blood, Kaname, but what they unintentionally walked into, they were definitely not ready for.

Before eight widened, and shocked eyes was Kaname's naked body on all fours panting with great sexual desire, while Zero's face was occupied between their leader's ass cheeks. It was quite obvious to all four of them what the ex- human was currently doing to the other's body on the floor.

A whispered "oh my God" filled the quiet room.

Zero was the first to register that people were now witnessing an extremely intimate act between him and his lover. He immediately pulled himself away from Kaname's heated body and hid behind the wooden desk in embarrassment. He sat with his naked back against the polished oak wood, knees bent up to his chin. His eyes shut tight wishing this was all just a horrible dream. There was absolutely no way he could ever face anyone again, maybe one of the perfects would just shoot him with the bloody rose and get it over with.

Kaname on the other hand slowly and fluidly, with as much dignity a naked vamp could muster, sat cross- legged on the carpeted floor; the calm pure- blood simply picked up his black shirt and gently placed it on his lap to conceal his obvious arousal. He turned his head towards the uninvited guests.

"Yes, may I help you?" the words gave a small hint of anger and irritation.

The sitting brunette did not want to lose his cool, but they had better have a damn good reason for interrupting his sexual activities with a certain sexy ex- human, who was probably embarrassed beyond repair right now. And lets not even think about his swollen organ between his legs, it seemed that his release would have to unfortunately wait.

"Ah, we thought that you would like to deal with these two perfects we found sleeping inside our dorm…"

"But by the looks of things it seems that your mind is also not thinking clearly".

Both Shiki and Kaname looked shocked, they had not expected such words to come out of Rima.

"A pure- blood having sexual relations with a lowly ex- human is disgusting, not to mention against the law. And to think I looked up to you Kaname- SAMA!"

Whether Kaname wanted to admit it or not these words that spewed out of Rima's mouth hit a nerve. He did not want to lose his authority over the other night class vampires, but it looked like he just lost it. But the words she spat out about Zero angered him the most.

"I would not like to hear such words spoken about Zero again, Rima".

"Or what?" the female vamp challenged.

"Rima, don't…" Shiki tried to warn his friend, but Rima didn't want to hear it.

"Don't defend him Shiki, do you really want to follow the orders of this wretched and pathetic looking creature?"

Shiki bowed his head to the ground not knowing what to say.

Rima just chuckled, "I would love to see all the little faces of your many admirers when they find out that your nothing but a cock sucking queer".

"SHUT UP!"

All five individuals turned their gazes towards a naked and furious Zero Kiryuu.

"What the hell do you know about being a pure- blood and having such responsibilities! He's done so much for all of you, and this is how he is treated!? You make me sick. I doubt you would be acting the way you are now if I were a girl."

Rima stared at him with rage, "you think no one else will react this way? Oh yes I forgot, you did, that's why you kept this little love affair a secret didn't you?".

"I want everyone to leave, NOW!" Kaname ordered.

Everyone turned to leave, Yuki and Yori held dark blushes on their faces, Shiki's was blank; Rima's however was red with fury and irritation.

"Have fun playing leader while you can, it won't last much longer".

With that last comment said the room was emptied, leaving the mentally abused lovers alone in a horrible and thick silence.


	14. Another crush

A Secret Love

Chapter 13

* * *

As soon as the two perfects left the premises Shiki turned his body fully toward his female vampire friend.

"Why did you behave like that?" He just had to ask, the way she acted earlier, well it just was not expected at all.

Rima said nothing, but turned her pig- tailed head away from the boy. She did not feel like responding at the moment, and besides she didn't feel like it was any of his damned business.

"Answer me Rima, why did you say such horrible things towards Kaname- sama?"

Again silence filled the tense air.

Shiki stepped closer to the apprehensive girl.

"I…I just didn't like seeing Zero pleasuring Kaname in such a way", her words stuttered timidly out of her mouth.

"I know it must have been a shock to learn that Kaname is attracted to the same sex, but…"

"It's not that, it's just, well…" Rima stopped in mid sentence.

"Do you wish that kaname was attracted to you?" Shiki finished.

Rima shook her head.

"Then Zero maybe?"

Rima's face turned red.

"That's it isn't it, you have a crush on Zero, and you were jealous of seeing him together with Kaname".

Rima had enough of this conversation and disappeared in a mere flash in front of the vampire's eyes.

Shiki sighed, he understood where the girl came from, but he knew she would have to be punished after what she just pulled a few minutes ago.

Kaname began getting dressed; he knew that Zero would not be in the mood to finish what they were doing earlier, and to tell the truth he was not either. Not after everything Rima had spouted out at him, the names she called him. He hated to admit it, but damn it, it hurt. Rima was definitely going to pay for her little outburst of hers; he just needed to think of a suitable punishment.

Zero stood staring at the pure-blood; he knew Kaname was trying not to cry. He despised that Rima, he wanted to go over to the man and wrap his arms around his lover's body, but for some reason he just knew he would be pushed away. Kaname was rarely seen on the verge of tears, and Zero was not very good at consoling people either so he was unsure on how to deal with the whole situation.

"I am so sorry" was all he could think of to say in such awkward silence. He followed the brunette vampire's lead and began to look for his own clothes that were thrown onto the floor.

"I'm going to my room", Kaname announced after he was fully dressed, "and I would like for you to accompany me".

Zero's face appeared to be in utter shock, but just for a mere moment. He could understand why his lover would not want to be alone. In truth he himself probably did not want to be alone anymore than he did. He nodded his head at the simple request, and as soon as he was fully dressed he followed the powerful vampire into his decadent and lavish bedroom.


	15. Decsion made

A Secret Love

Chapter 14

* * *

"He should die for what he has done!" a large and intimidating man stood at the end of a long wooden table, Rima's letter in front of him. Each seat contained a man or woman belonging to the vampire council.

"I second that notion!" a slender woman announced, "Zero has no more business living in this world, none! How dare an ex- human _and _vampire hunter take blood from a pure- blood vampire! This is just unacceptable".

"Even if the young man is in a relationship with the pure- blood?" one man with glasses asked.

"He is probably just using him to keep himself from falling to level E".

"Shall Kaname, the pure- blood be punished as well?"

The intimidating man stood up once again, "raise your hand if you feel that Kaname should also be punished".

Eight people raised their pale skinned arms; only four vampires felt he should go free without punishment for his indiscretion.

"That settles it! Zero will be killed, and Kaname will be drained from all his power!"

Yori and Yuki sat next to each other during their physics class, one studiously writing down notes, and the other staring blankly into space. Yori glanced to her friend and noticed she had nothing written in her notebook, she sighed, "Yuki? Are you sleeping with your eyes open again?"

"…"

That was answer enough for the quiet girl; she knew she would be lending her notes to the other school perfect later on in the week.

Fifteen minutes later however, the studious perfect was starting to daydream herself, she couldn't stop thinking about the moment where she witnessed Zero and Kaname in a most compromising position. At first she was completely shocked and disgusted at the whole scene, but now thinking back on it the erotic image was starting to get her kinda hot. She started to imagine what would have happened between those two if no one had interrupted them. Yori's cheeks became a light shade of pink.

"Yori, can you answer number 12?" The old balding man asked the young girl.

_Crap, I don't even know what page we're on!_

"Um, well, I still don't really get how to do this type of question".

"But we just went over how to do it, why didn't you raise your hand and ask about it before we started going over the questions?"

_Fuuuuuuck!_

"I'm sorry, I guess I was too embarrassed to ask, and I didn't want everyone to laugh at me?" she mistakenly ended her explanation with a question.

"One, I knew you weren't paying attention when I called on you, and two, no student would ever admit that they were too scared to ask a question out loud".

"Sorry" she mumbled under her breath".

The rest of the class dragged on, it seemed forever until the bell rang to signal the end of the period. The rest of the day unfortunately did not move much faster either and she still had her perfect duties to do. _I can't wait until summer vacation!!_


	16. Thank you

A Secret Love

Chapter 15

* * *

"I see, yes I understand, goodbye". The chairman hung up the phone located in his office and sighed into the clear air around him. He had just been talking to the head of the vampire council and received the bad news concerning Zero and Kaname. He was informed that Zero be killed within the week and Kaname would be completely stripped away of his powers.

He really didn't want to call the two vampires into his office to give them the horrible news, but he knew he couldn't just pretend he didn't know and say nothing about it. This news would definitely tear them apart, figuratively and emotionally, but what else could he do? The decision was final after all, and it was decided by individuals much more powerful than he. Plus the sooner he told the two lovers the easier it would be for them to say their final goodbyes and accept their fate; how awful it may be.

Zero sat behind Kaname in bed with both his hands gently massaging the pureblood's shoulders. Kaname's eyes closed as the tension and knots in his muscles dissipated from his body. Kaname was completely topless with only his black underwear covering his genitals. Zero on the other hand had his pajama bottoms and an unbuttoned night shirt on.

Kaname tilted his head upwards towards the plain white ceiling, his eyes half lidded with relaxation.

"I don't know what I would do without you, thank you… for everything".

Zero's lips quickly pulled up into a small smile, "I love you", the whispered words were not lost on the man in front of the ex- human.

The pureblood too smiled at Zero's response, "I love you too" and the shirtless vampire gave his lover a small kiss on the palm of his hand.

"I can tell" Zero said while chuckling a little.

"Huh?"

"Look down" Zero directed with a huge smile on his face now.

Kaname did as he was told and blushed, "ah, I guess you can".

"Shall I stop massaging your back and start massaging something else?" Zero's tone now deep and seductive.

Kaname simply nodded.

Zero crawled to the front of Kaname's body and eyed the growing lump in Kaname's dark underwear. The dark material stretched outward even more under the male's stare.

"I better pull this off before it gets too wet".

Kaname propped himself with both arms and lifted his hips so his lover could discard him of his slightly moistened undergarments.

Zero's hand stroked the pureblood's cock while rubbing the tip of the head with his skilled thumb.

"Ah, Zero! Oh Kami yes!!"

At this point Zero was becoming quite hard himself so he began to palm himself through his pants.

Sweat began dripping down the pale skin of both over aroused vampires, damp silver and brunette bangs hung over lust- filled eyes. Zero becoming more and more tense as both of his hands were occupied.

A few more pumps later both vampires came together, Kaname in Zero's hand, and Zero had come inside his pants.

But before either of the two vampires could catch their breath a knock on the door quickly brought them back from their high and into reality.


	17. Fuck

A Secret Love

Chapter 16

* * *

As soon as both vampires were decent enough Kaname called for the individual who knocked to come in.

"Sorry for intruding" a polite voice sounded, "the chairman would like to see both of you immediately".

"Thank you, you may leave".

Takuma bowed his head and exited the room just as quietly as he had entered.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole meeting, call it intuition, but I don't like it".

"Nonsense, Zero you worry too much".

Zero slipped off his robe and strolled to the bathroom to shower, "yeah? And you don't worry enough".

Kaname sighed, any disinclination he had a moment ago completely disappeared now as he joined the increasingly worried male into the hot, steamy shower.

Thirty- five minutes later and both men were completely showered and dressed to meet the chairman.

Zero could not stop fidgeting the entire walk to the chairman's office however, his nerves were definitely getting the better of him and nothing would be able to ease his heart from beating so rapidly. Kaname was calm as ever, thinking the visit to be nothing more but a routine visit; he did of course try to ease his companion's anxiousness by holding and occasionally caressing the other's hand.

As they reached their destination Kaname gave the closed door in front of them two firm knocks with his closed fist. Zero, standing slightly behind the confident man began breathing a bit more rapidly, why was he having such a bad feeling about this?

"Come in".

The door opened and one look at the sullen expression on the chairman's face did nothing to comfort the fair haired vampire one bit, it only solidified that he was in fact correct in that this whole meeting would not bring pleasant news.

The chairman immediately stood erect while pushing his chair behind him with the back of his legs.

"I cannot say that I am particularly thrilled about this meeting between us, but I have more respect for the both of you to not inform you what the Vampire Council has planned for you".

Kaname looked confused; Zero was practically shaking in his shoes.

"The Vampire Council has made plans for us?" Kaname questioned.

"Yes, they caught wind of your secret romance… I'm sorry" the man's face began to fall terribly from each spoken word.

Kaname now fully understanding the horrible situation squeezed painfully hard onto Zero's damp left hand. Zero's face paled at the man's dreaded words.

"Why are they doing this?!" Kaname half screamed towards the chairman, "just because Zero is not a pureblood! This is stupid!"

"It's also because you two are both of the same gender…again I am so sorry".

"What! This isn't the eighteenth fucking century for God sake! Damn it!"

Zero stunned at what he was hearing didn't say a word.

"I am truly sorry, but their isn't anything I can do to persuade them to come to a different decision".

"And what decision dare I ask did they come to?" Kaname bellowed out tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

The chairman took a deep breath fully knowing that what he was about to say would not sit well with the pureblood at all. "The Vampire Council wants Zero to be killed as soon as possible and Kaname" he turned his face to the pureblood "you will be stripped of your powers forever".

Zero finally opened his mouth,

"Fuck".


End file.
